Finding the Truth
by Toshikoy
Summary: Seta Soujiro goes around finding the truth, but hey, why wander for 10 years when you can ask somebody for the truth! RandR!
1. At the Kamiya Dojo

Yay! Mr Fluffy? Where are you Sesshy?  
  
Sesshomaru: Hiding secretly away under a bed shivering and sucking his thumbmust not let insane girl find me...  
  
Miy: Mr. Fluffy, I need you to help me.........  
  
Oh well enjoy this fanfic on Seta Soujiro anyway!  
  
And yes I do own Rurouni Kenshin items!!!!  
  
Oh and this will seem quite weird because of my tweaking.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
As the old new Tenken stepped lightfooted on the dust droven ground he thought to himself smiling slightly, did he really dare to visit the one who truely taught him right? Did he dare to betray the wrapped mummy himself, Lord Shishio, the one who raised him to what he now have become? But as he neared the gateway to the Kamiya Dojo, he remember his thirst for the truth, the real meaning of life, smiling lessening by each step. He swallowed his doubts replaced the smile once again with another flase cheery one and knocked.  
  
"Hey Yahiko!, go open the gate" came a feminine voice from inside.  
  
" I ain't gonna' do what you tell me to do, ugly!" sounded a youthful voice.  
  
" Why you, -!" came the same female voice followed by a lot of thrashing noises and bumping sounds.  
  
Soujiro was taken back and sweatdropped when...  
  
" Ow!, alright already, stop hitting me!" came the young boy's voice as it got closer and closer.  
  
Soujiro smiled and stood straight as the gate creaked open.  
  
" Hi, what'ya want?" mumbled the boy.  
  
His hair was oddly pointed in many directions and was holding a bokken in one hand and rubbing a bump with the other.  
  
" Oh hello, I came here to see Mr. Kenshin Himura." Soujiro calmly explained.  
  
" What business do you have with Kenshin?" said a lady in a yellow kimono with quite the concerned look.  
  
" I just wanted to visit Mr. Himura and ask him a thing or two." Soujiro said while smiling.  
  
" Well then come on in!" the young lady invited.  
  
The young boy dropped his bokken and shook hands with the new stranger.  
  
"Hi I'm Yahiko Miyojin son to one of the most greatest samurai's in history!"he said quite proudly and haughtily of himself ( all the while still rubbing the bump on his head ).  
  
"And I'm Kamiya Koaru the owner of the Kamiya Dojo and instructer of the Kamiya Kashinn style." Kamiya said happily while holding out her hand.  
  
" My name is Soujiro, nice to meet you Koaru-san, and Yahiko-chan." he said while shaking each persons hands"  
  
" Oh please just call the little annoying brat Yahiko, he rather be called that" Ms. Koaru said.  
  
" I AM NOT LITTLE!!!!!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
"Hmm! Whatever, you'll find Kenshin in the kitchen over there!" She pointed into the direction she was speaking of.  
  
"Domo Arigato!"  
  
And with a slight bow he walked off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah I know it's short bu Mr. Fluffy didn't help me!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: still hiding and sucking on thumb "is it safe to come out yet?"  
  
oh well, Rand R!!!!! 


	2. Hello Mr Himura

Thanks for those who RandR!  
  
I finally found Mr. Fluffy under my bed. Apparently he was hiding for some reason but he knows not to worry me anymore, RIGHT?!?!?  
  
Sesshomaru: Help...... please?  
  
Oh and in one of my reviews, Soujiro had his sword sliced in half by Kenshin so he doesn't have a sword with him, anyway, I want Ms. Koaru to be a little unoverprotective of Kenshin. I mean, he can fight on his own, even though she loves him A LOT.   
  
Chapter #2.  
  
Hello Mr. Himura!  
  
As Seta Soujiro stood outside the kitchen he wondered, even thought of backing down and never asking our beloved Kenshin Himura, but he took a deep breath and told himself that Mr. Himura will be glad to help, he knew he would. he drew in all the sweet aromas around him and stepped throught the door that divided the dojo from the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Koaru can you help me with this daikon radish?' asked Kenshin innocently.  
  
But as he turned around to hand who he thought was Ms. Koaru a knife, he saw Soujiro instead.  
  
" Ahhh!!!!!!! Soujiro! What in the nam- I mean what are you doing here!"he gasped and accidently tossed the very sharp blade into the air.  
  
With his quick reflexes (which I just adore blush,blush , somebody slap me.... OW! Thank you Sessha....) Soujiro caught the knife, blade side in hand he handed the kitchen knife back to Kenshin.  
  
" Sorry for the scare Mr. Himura but I needed to have a plesant chat with you." Soujiro said calmly with a smile playing along the sides of his mouth.  
  
" I should've known you come to me sooner or later, that I should've."Kenshin said. " Just let me finish making dinner, then I'll sit down and talk to you."  
  
So kenshin cooked with a little help from Soujiro, slicing the daikon, dicing the shitaki mushrooms, boil water. etc.,etc. Once they were done, Kenshin called the gang over for dinner. Sanosuke and Megumi also came over and of course Sano had a little er- suprise shall we say.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here!"said Sanosuke, pointing to Soujiro.  
  
" I am just merely here to have a pleasant chat with Mr. Himura. There is no need for alarm Sagara-san." Soujiro said bowing slighty and remembering his manners.  
  
Sano: "Tchh, whatever"  
  
Which he got a slap up-side the head from Megumi.  
  
" Hey, what the hell was that for kistune?!?!"  
  
" That was for giving our guest a bad welcome. Yes maybe he has done some bad things in the past but so have I, and you've learned to except me!" she said in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
" Thank you Ms. er-"  
  
"Takani, but please just call me Megumi." she said with a sly fox smile.  
  
"Okay Megumi-san but I do owe an apology for all of you." and with that, Soujiro bent down as low as his back allowed him then stood straight and poised (in which I can never do....I'm a failure to be a girl...I'm such a klutz!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru: snickersnicker) as he always did.  
  
" Now let us eat!"  
  
Miy: has Sessha in a headlock. I told you I can beat you at anything!  
  
Sessha: grrrrrrr.... spoiled again...  
  
Well as I beat Sessha's a$$ at another game, RandR! 


End file.
